


Crazy Love

by sashletos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, Thiam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashletos/pseuds/sashletos
Summary: Вещи, которые раздражают Тео в его соседе
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 8





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crazy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774897) by [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT). 



1\. Громкая музыка ( на самом деле, музыка действительно хорошая, но все же!)

Тео перекатывается на прохладную сторону своего матраса. Все прекрасно: он закончил все дела вовремя, посмотрел расслабляющий фильм. Он даже не голоден и не хочет воспользоваться ванной комнатой. 

Постепенно его дыхание становится тяжелее, он чувствует, что засыпает, чувствует, что готов провалиться в захватывающий сон в любую секунду и –

Оглушительное барабанное соло прорывается сквозь тонкие, как бумага, стены, ведущие в соседнюю квартиру. Звук настолько громкий, что каждая частичка сонливости Тео резко пропадает, заставляя парня стонать от бессилия.

Будь ты проклят, 28Б!

Он вылезает из кровати, его босые ноги сталкиваются с холодным полом, по телу пробегает дрожь, но Тео не тратит время на поиск обуви, а сразу направляется к своей входной двери.

~♤~ 

Лиам сидит рядом со своей музыкальной колонкой и ждет. 

Он одет во фланелевую пижаму и держит телефон в одной руке, уставившись на экран подключения.

Весь рабочий день он с нетерпением ждал этого момента - распаковки своего нового бум-бокса. С тех пор, как он случайно утопил свой последний в ванной, он искал альтернативные варианты (желательно, водонепроницаемые), и сегодня его заказ, наконец, пришел по почте.

Есть только одна маленькая проблема. Инструкция на китайском языке.

Лиам сидел и пытался разобраться с управлением в течение последнего часа, и, наконец, кажется, он достиг какого-то прогресса, поскольку его телефон показывает долгожданное сообщение "успешное подключение" на экране, и поэтому Лиам нажимает на кнопку запуска.

Громкое барабанное соло, с которого начинается одна из его любимых песен, заставляет парня бросить телефон и лихорадочно искать кнопку регулировки громкости на колонке.  
Через несколько минут он находит нужную кнопку, и музыка теперь звучит на приемлемой для полдвенадцатого ночи громкости, и в этот момент Лиам слышит сердитый стук в его парадную дверь, и поэтому он быстро вскакивает на ноги.

За его дверью стоит самый великолепный мужчина, которого Лиам когда-либо видел. И, вероятно, самый злой.

\- Ты что, блядь, серьезно? - это первое, что слетает с его губ.

\- Эм… - взгляд Лиама пробегает по взъерошенным ото сна волосам, по голому торсу и по простым темно-синим боксерам парня напротив, пока он не вспоминает о том, что нужно использовать рот. – Прости? Понимаешь, я пытался проверить свою новую колонку, но все на китайском, а я не знаю китайский, так что мне пришлось воспользоваться методом проб и ошибок и… Прости, что разбудил тебя? - он использует извиняющуюся улыбку в паре со щенячьими глазами, и, по-видимому, это работает, потому что его сосед (ну, скорее всего это или его сосед, или сумасшедший незнакомец, врывающийся в дома, чтобы кричать на жителей) фыркает, все еще раздраженный, но он больше не выглядит сердитым.

\- Ладно, но я очень устал, а еще мне завтра вставать в шесть утра, так что, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты отложить свои проверки до выходных?

Лиам торопливо кивает, радуясь, что на него больше не кричат: - Конечно. Без проблем. Спокойной ночи!

~♤~

Когда Тео возвращается домой в пятницу вечером, он закатывает глаза сразу, как только выходит из лифта и слышит музыку соседа.

Ну, по крайней мере, у него хороший вкус.

2\. Запах еды (погодите… это чеснок?)

Все началось со слабого, почти незаметного запаха в его квартире. 

Что бы это ни было, оно, вероятно, проникает в квартиру Тео даже через закрытые окна и двери, потому что, когда он, наконец, встает в ленивый воскресный полдень, запах уже здесь. Выйдя из душа, парень делает глубокий вдох, и странный аромат атакует его нос; он быстро вытирается и, как только Тео заканчивает одеваться, начинает реветь датчик дыма.  
Через пять минут все жители дома стоят на улице в самой разнообразной одежде и с различными выражениями беспокойства на лицах.

Затем сосед из 28Б (Тео действительно нужно будет посмотреть на его дверь в поисках имени парня) выбегает из дома, лихорадочно размахивая руками:

\- Все в порядке! Никакого пожара! Возвращайтесь внутрь, пожалуйста!

Остальные, видимо, привыкшие к подобным ситуациям, начинают разбегаться и пробираться обратно в дом, бормоча что-то своим родным и друзьям. Сам Тео плетется следом и замечает высокого парня, разговаривающего с 28Б.

\- Что ты сделал в этот раз, Лиам?

Лиам, который, судя по всему, знаком с этим человеком, морщится:

\- Тебе не все равно, Бретт? – он почти усмехается. – В конце концов, я больше не ‘твоя проблема’, как ты и сказал. 

С этими словами он стремительно уходит, заставляя фартук вокруг его талии драматично развеваться. 

~♤~

Дверь квартиры захлопывается за Лиамом, но ему плевать на шум, который она издает, и вместо этого парень начинает ходить взад и вперед по комнате, чувствуя, как гнев на его бывшего медленно утихает.

Как он посмел? У него нет права насмехаться надо мной!

Со скачущими в его голове мыслями Лиам добирается до своей кухни и остатков своего эксперимента с жареным чесночным соусом.

Но он все еще голоден, поэтому достает новую кастрюлю.

Два часа спустя у Лиама не только фантастически пахнущая еда, но и гораздо более ясная голова (кто знал, что измельчение еды может быть таким отличным способом управления гневом?) и решение принято.

Он наполняет две тарелки пастой с чесночным соусом, ставит их на поднос и направляется к двери.

Тео Рейкен, как гласит его табличка на двери, открывает дверь после второго стука, к счастью, на этот раз полностью одетый (этот парень собирается довести Лиама до сердечного приступа, будучи без рубашки каждый раз, когда они встречаются).

Данбар улыбается: - Привет. Моя вторая попытка прошла лучше, и я подумал, могу ли я пригласить тебя на ужин? Ну, знаешь, в качестве извинения за то, что напугал тебя?

\- Ты приготовил достаточно макарон на весь дом?- спрашивает Тео, его губы подергиваются от веселья, и Лиам чувствует, как жар ползет по его щекам. 

\- Нет, - быстро уточняет он, - но другие привыкли, что моя готовка иногда идет не по плану. Именно поэтому местная пожарная служба прислала мне кнопку ‘все в порядке, никакой тревоги’ на мой последний день рождения.

Тео смеется: - Неужели? Я бы с удовольствием послушал эту историю!- он отступает назад, освобождая проход Лиаму. - Чего ты ждешь? Паста остывает.

3\. Когда сосед паркует свой велосипед прямо перед его собственным (и это что – замок?)

Тео моргнул один раз. Моргнул второй раз. Но ничего не поменялось.

Вот его велосипед, прислоненный к стене, как обычно. Перед ним стоит еще один велосипед, но в этом нет ничего необычного, так как, ну, весь дом паркует свои различные транспортные средства в этой нише прямо рядом с их зданием.

Что необычно, так это ярко-синий замок, который привязывает его велосипед к тому, что припаркован прямо перед ним. 

И, конечно, это должно было произойти только тогда, когда я опаздываю на работу!

Тео уже готов был смириться с тем, что ему придется сесть на автобус, когда Лиам появляется за углом.

\- О, - говорит светловолосый парень, - ты уже здесь!

Он проходит мимо Тео и наклоняется к двум связанным велосипедам.

\- Когда я пришел вчера вечером, то увидел, что ты не повесил замок на свой велосипед, и не хотел, чтобы его украли, поэтому я... 

\- Лиам, - Тео приходится прервать его бормотание, - у меня действительно сейчас нет на это времени, я опаздываю на работу.

С этими словами он хватает свой велосипед и просто проходит мимо соседа.

~♤~

Лиам знает, что он часто не продумывает все до конца, прежде чем действовать, но он действительно не может понять, почему Тео так разозлился на него этим утром.

Он думает об этом весь день на работе, совершенно отвлекаясь от своей первоначальной задачи - чистки ящиков с рептилиями в зоомагазине, где он работает, но к тому времени, когда он вечером запирает дверь, у него все еще нет объяснения.

Я правда думал, что мы друзья…

К его удивлению, место для велосипеда уже занято, когда он добирается до своего дома.  
Тео стоит, прислонившись к стене, очевидно, ожидая его, потому что, когда Лиам слезает и толкает свой велосипед на хорошее для парковки место, другой парень начинает говорить:

\- Мне очень жаль, Лиам.

\- За что?- Лиам старается звучать непринужденно, пытаясь не показывать своего волнения.

Тео вздыхает: - Мне не следовало огрызаться на тебя. Ты не виноват, что я опоздал на работу, ты просто хотел помочь, я был несправедлив к тебе, и за это мне очень жаль.  
Лиам пожимает плечами и щелкает замком: - Наверное, мне следовало предупредить т  
ебя о том, что я сделал, правильно? Так что никто из нас не может взять на себя всю вину, давай просто забудем об этом, да?

Тео облегченно улыбается: - Так ты не хочешь зайти ко мне попозже? После сегодняшнего дня я бы не отказался от пива, а говорят, что это не алкоголизм, если пить в компании!

Смеясь, Лиам кивает: - Конечно, убеждай себя в этом…

4\. Когда его сосед заимствует ингредиенты для готовки, но никогда не возвращает их (но зато он приносит пироги или печенья взамен)

Несмотря на то, что Тео знает Лиама уже довольно долго и считает его другом (к сожалению, только другом), есть вещи, которые приводят его в бешенство.

Его раздражают не только постоянное состояние хаоса, которое, кажется, окружает Лиама, или его привычка полностью разрушать комнату всякий раз, когда он работает над своим проектом (неважно, готовит ли он или что-то мастерит), но и удивительный факт того, что он забывает о необходимом ингредиенте или инструменте, и поэтому каждый раз он оказывается на пороге Тео, глядя на него щенячьими глазами и застенчивой улыбкой, которая влияет на Тео.

И вот Лиам оказывается на полу гостиной Тео по крайней мере раз в неделю, создавая ужасный беспорядок и интересный результат своей деятельности, но, как ни странно, это не та часть, которая беспокоит Тео.

Дело в том, что каким-то образом, несмотря на то, что у него есть список покупок и он ходит в супермаркет по крайней мере раз в неделю, теперь у Тео очень быстро заканчиваются запасы муки, яиц, хозяйственного мыла или клея для дерева, и ему приходится их покупать или одалживать.

В какой-то момент Тео просто смирился с этим и приспособился, начав одалживать вещи из квартиры Лиама, так что это не было проблемой для каждого из них прийти к другому и просто взять то, что им нужно.

Однажды на телефон Тео пришло сообщение от Лиама: «Я купил нам новый ручной миксер!» без какого-либо контекста. Рейкен даже не уверен, нужен ли ему миксер, но его живот заполняется опасно активными бабочками каждый раз, когда Лиам использует «мы».

~♤~

В последнее время у Тео вошло в привычку просто приходить к Лиаму домой и одалживать вещи, иногда обычные вещи вроде яиц, иногда достаточно странные, например, молоток или древесный клей (Лиам удивляется, что у него вообще есть древесный клей, пока не вспоминает, что он все равно принадлежит Тео).

Конечно, Лиам не жалуется, потому что их обменная система означает, что он получает возможность довольно часто видеть Тео, да еще и в различных состояниях (раздетого или сонного), что всегда плюс, потому что Тео не только отличный сосед и друг, он также очень горячий и в отличной форме. В течение последних месяцев Лиаму становилось все яснее и яснее, что просто оставаться друзьями для них не вариант, напряжение почти осязаемо, особенно когда они проводят вместе больше пяти минут, но с тех пор, как последний парень, который нравился Лиаму, бросил его, он стал немного осторожнее проявлять свои чувства.

Не то чтобы это останавливало его от намеков. Или от открывания двери без футболки.  
В общем, Лиам приходит к выводу, что очень вероятно, что Тео уже понял, что он делает, и либо он игнорирует это, потому что не отвечает взаимностью на чувства (неловко...) или он такой же сложный, как и сам Лиам (даже хуже).

И что самое ужасное, у него потихоньку иссякают причины сходить в гости. У него уже так много яиц, что если он положит их все в пирог, он получится очень тяжелым.  
Набравшись храбрости, Лиам наконец берет тарелку с четырьмя ломтиками своего недавнего эксперимента с пирогом (созданного без единого прерывания пожарной сигнализацией, если можно так выразиться) и проходит небольшое расстояние до двери Тео.

~♤~

Звонит дверной колокольчик, и Тео надеется, что это Лиам. Он не видел другого парня весь день, а сегодня суббота. Даже сообщения не было.

Единственный раз, когда они так долго не общались, был, когда Лиам потерял свой телефон на каникулах у родителей.

Очевидно, боги существуют, и они слышат желания, хотя Тео и не верит в них, потому что, как только он открывает свою дверь, он смотрит в ярко-голубые глаза Лиама.

\- Эй, - улыбается он, - я приготовил новый пирог и подумал, может ты хочешь попробовать его со мной?

Улыбка заразительна, и Тео чувствует, как его губы приподнимаются: - Тогда входите, мистер Мастер Шеф.

И когда дверь за ними закрывается, никто из них не знает, чем именно закончится вечер, но определенно чем-то хорошим.


End file.
